The Noble And The Thief
by Dragonscribe895
Summary: So. this is my first attempt at writing a Fanfic, so I'm not entirely sure of myself. But I'm going to give it a try. So basic Dragon age origins game and then possibly other games depending on what you guys think xD This has multiple origins, but the main focus is on my OC and female Cousland. So please read and let me know if you enjoyed it, and I'll work from there! xD


The Noble and the Thief

Prologue

It was already midnight in the city of Denerim. Above the streets on the rooftops two figures stood. One more slight than the other which suggested that it was a woman the other was well built so he must have been a man, then as if alerted the both split up and began running parallel to each other between an alley. Several minutes later the pair joined up together and then started to climb down the chimney they had met up at.

When the two reached the bottom they removed the hood and masks they were both wearing, the woman had long blonde hair but it was tied up in a ponytail, she had very little makeup on, her skin was quite pale, while her brown eyes gave a great sense of warmth and permanently on her face was a sly smirk.

The man, who stood a head taller, at least, than the woman, had a short stubby ponytail, his hair was jet black and his heavy stubble and bright green eyes gave him the look of someone who was foreign, and not from Fereldan. He had a scar going down his left eye and another on the right side of his lip. Small beads of sweat ran down his dark olive skin from his recent exertion.

The two stopped to take a look at their surroundings they were in the right room, it was Bann Darby's. One of the wealthiest Banns in Fereldan, and sure enough his room was a good example of that. His table lined with the finest silver, his bed heavy velvet covers, gold candlesticks, and various other valuable pieces of furniture littered the room. The place was a massive treasure trove the man indicated towards the table the woman merely nodded and brought out a sack and quietly began to fill it up with the silverware, whilst the man went behind the bed were he found a large chest, her brought out his lockpicks and deftly picked the lock until her heard the best sound in the world that of a lock opening. Inside he found what he was looking for. The Tears of Andraste the man's disgust with Bann Darby grew when he saw this…it belonged to the Chantry,

"Ok time to get out of here" the women whispered, her voice barely making a sound

"Right lets go, won't be long till Bann Darby returns to bed" He murmured in a heavy Rivaini accent. They both went to open the door but before they could it was kicked down. Five guards stood menacingly at the, now broken, door. Two with chains and the other three had a mace and shield in their hands. The thieves looked at each other, as fast as lightning, daggers flashed in their hands. The first guard went to intercept raising his mace high in the air. The woman dogged and brought the dagger up in a lethal arc, cutting open the man from waist to neck. The man looked down in shock and then dropped from blood loss. She looked around and the man had already taken down three guards in a swift spin, cutting all their throats.

The last guard looked at the thieves in horror, and then spun and made for the door at the end of the hall. The woman threw the dagger and it planted itself in the back of the guard's back with a hollow _thump. _

Both thieves looked as each other, the woman grinned, but the man's face was unreadable. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, "It's nothing" He mumbled "We'll talk about it later" The both started down the hallway for the exit, only to run headlong into another group of guards. A wall of Pikemen! Of all Things! They turned and ran for the opposite doorway. They were going to make it, and after this they would never have to worry about this life anymore. Just as they were about to turn a corner he heard a whirling sound, finished by a soft gasp, and the sound of someone falling. He turned.

Not wanting to see what he knew he was going too. To see the woman, with an arrow buried in her chest. She looked up and smiled at him then he saw the life fade from her. The man ran back to her screaming. Then before she could fall on her face, now white with death, and its grasp on her. He caught her and held her in his arms.

"No n...no no you can't die you can't die you can't die because I love you no please don't go" he said desperately, while kissing her, but it was no use the guards lifted him up off the ground and pulled him away from her body he tried to resist but then he felt a shield come down on his head the last thing he saw before blacking out was her body, blood pouring out on the ground, everything was gone his family, his love and soon his life. It was over.

Chapter one

She was gone now it didn't matter what happened to him he didn't care she was gone. He felt nothing but the cold around him, and accepted the numbing sensation that it offered.

He looked up when he heard the door opening had they come for him already? Good. He wanted to die. She was gone.

But instead of a guard entering the door it was a man in Sliverite armor. His hair was tied up in a ponytail more or less like his own he had the same dark skin like him but this man's skin was lighter than his own he must have been a Rivaini too.

What would he be doing here? Then he realised who the man was. His tunic had emblazoned on a roaring griffin. The symbol of the Grey wardens, an order founded at the beginning of the first Blight. The y abandoned all else to destroy the Darkspwan and end the Blight. He looked around the cell and then at him. He had a sad looked about him then he spoke his voice a bit rougher than his.

"Ah such good memories in this cell, I was in here you know? Oh yes got caught trying to steal from a merchant. But this was after I became a Grey Warden" he finished

"What's you point" he replied bitterly

"Well my point is that you are obviously of great skill. It's not every day someone breaks into Bann Darby's Estate. One the most secure places in the city. Maybe except Fort Drakon" he said quietly. "Child" he voice commanded attention so he looked up "You are no simple thief. Nor are you a simple man. Don't throw your life away. Live. For her, join us" He finished solemnly.

The man on the floor looked up at the warden "Do you understand what it is to love a woman? It's a felling that I can scarce describe it's like..." he let his head hang down in shame of letting her die.

The warden looked down at him, his face emotionless "believe it or not yes I do know what it's like to love a women, she was taken from me, but I know for a fact that it's no use sitting and crying about it and do you think she would be happy about you sitting here if she knew that you had a chance for a life?" offering his hand, the man looked up, and after a few seconds of thought…he took the warden's hand and pulled himself up.

"Good" he smiled "Do you have a name young man?"

"Yes my name is Alec...Alec Bleddyn can we get out of here? And can I get my stuff back?" Alec asked shivering

"Ah. Unfortunately your gear was destroyed, courtesy of Bann Darby. Here" he threw a bundle of clothes at Alec opening up the bundle there was a Grey Warden tunic; blue and white stripes with stars at the neck, a black leather breastplate, fingerless black gloves, black boots and a pair of simple cured black leather Breeches. It was all Antivain leather, some of the finest there is. At the bottom of the bundle was a long sword sheath for the back. The rest of the armor was made up of black strips of leather and belts as soon as Alec pulled up the breeches his boots and the rest of his new attire he heard a whirling sound through the air and looked up in time to see a sword and caught it in his hand. It was a simple sliverite blade if you could call silverite "simple" the blade about the length of his arm and part of his shoulder, then a crossbar with a hand-and-half handle and stamped on the pommel was the Gray Wardens Insignia the roaring Griffin.

The man eyed Alec over once he had had fitted the blade on to his back

He reached into a bag that was sitting outside the cell. He pulled out what seemed to be some kind of mask. Not carved like that of an Orlesian's, this was not something that the high classed wore to a ball, or in their case, court. This was a mask designed for war. Duncan offered it to Alec "This is an old dwarven battle mask. Somehow the dwarves made it so all you had to do was place it near your face, and some kind of magic attaches it to you face." He smiled slightly "It also has some enchantments that are valuable to a deft fighter like yourself" Alec brought it up to his face, the mask hummed with energy and slid onto his face it was comfortable and he still had peripheral vision all the way round. Duncan grinned "It suits you. Think of it as an induction gift"

"Thank you" Alec nodded to him.

Duncan motioned to my left arm "Would you like a shield? Or do you fight like the Anders?"

Raising his head, Alec nodded "Yes, most comfortable fighting style…in my opinion anyway"

"Well that should come in handy, as well as the mask. I already know that you can pick locks and steal amongst other things" he gave a slight wink "Oh and my name is Duncan"


End file.
